Domination: The Dragon Guard
by 9werewolf
Summary: The first entry in the Domination Trilogy, a Spyro story-series taking place in it's OWN universe. Malefor is a so-called Dragon Guard, learns about his destiny and is determined to do what is right. D: TDG
1. Chapter 1

'I... have failed... to protect my true love...' 'But I will never let her fate happen to another one...'

-A Few Months Ago-

A large, purple dragon that looks evil, flies through the sky and he heard his wife call 'Malefor!'. The large purple dragon, Malefor, turned around and landed on top of a rocky mountain, where his wife stood.

Malefor's wife was a golden dragoness with a necklace that had a blue gem in it. Her ice-blue eyes glowed magically, and her red wings pointed up at the sky. 'So... you almost have to go, huh Malefor?' Malefor's wife says, Malefor looks sad at the ground and replies with a sad nod. 'Unfortunately, I do, Okean.'. Malefor's wife, Okean put her right front paw on Malefor's cheek, came closer to him and said 'Before you go...', and Malefor closed his eyes instead of replying, and kissed her on the mouth.

~chapter 1~ Malefor's dark day

Okean watched teary eyed how her husband, Malefor, flew away. Malefor left tears as well while leaving, and when he was out of sight, a star appeared in the distance, and a nightly sky appeared, as Okean looked around.

-Later, that night-

It was a stormy night, Malefor flew above the ocean and unfortunately for him, a wave appeared before him! Malefor used his fire breathe at the wave so a hole appeared in it and he flew through it. On other islands, cannons were being loaded by grey dragons, and they shot at Malefor, who tried all he could to avoid them, but got hit anyways! The cannonball that hit him, hitted Malefor's right wing! Malefor, who no longer could fly normally, screamed out of pain and tried to hold on, but everything turned black before his eyes and he fell unconscious, into the water!

-And back, in the present-

Malefor opened his eyes and found himself underwater! The sea bottom was coming closer beneath Malefor, who started panicking and tried to swim to the surface, without effect! Malefor started choking, and when he saw a shark coming at him from the distance, he screamed and woke up from that nightmare!

Malefor looked around and found himself in a desert. 'Whatever the heck happened?' Malefor asked confused and a smaller purple dragon helping Hunter cooking dinner, heard him and walked at Malefor. 'At last you're awake!' the purple dragon, Spyro said when he stood before Malefor, who was confused. 'What... do you mean?' Malefor asked, feeling pain in his forehead, but managing to hold on. 'You were lying on the coast of this island, Desert Island, and you were asleep for a few months! My name's Spyro.' Spyro says, and Malefor also introduced himself.

'I'm a Dragon Guard, although I have no idea what that is...' Malefor says and Spyro's jaw drops. 'You... are literaly... the Dragon Guard...?' Spyro asks and he called Hunter, who immediatly came. 'This is Malefor, the Dragon Guard!' Spyro told Hunter, who observed him saying 'Hmmm.......'. 'Body structor, skin color, eye color... They all match the picture!' Hunter says.

'What picture?' asked Malefor, 'This one!' Hunter replies, taking out a drawing of a purple dragon, which seemed as if a 5 year old drew it. 'Uhh, this is a stick figure that's supposed to be a dragon, I'm not that thin!' Malefor says after he saw the drawing.

'Perhaps you've gotten fatter, oh well...' Hunter replied and an explosion suddendly appeared in the distance!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beast beneath the Ocean

"I have to go there!" Malefor says walking at the sea, but is stopped by Spyro, who replies "No, I have to. You stay here and protect the villagers.". Malefor sighs and says "I'm the Dragon Guard, this is my responsiblility.", but Hunter walks at the two purple dragons and says "Malefor, you've still got to find your Dragon Guard powers. You cannot go yet.", Malefor sighs again, knowing Hunter was right, and replied "Okay, okay. You go, Spyro, I'll meditate with Hunter so I can find my inner powers.".

Spyro replied with a nod and flies to where the explosion in the distance was. Malefor meditated, with his eyes closed while Hunter said "Now... breathe in and out", Malefor does what he is told and feels the energy entering him. Hunter knew Malefor was going to be a great Dragon Guard, until, in a wave of a sudden, Malefor got a disturbing vision!

In his vision, Malefor saw his wife Orkean screaming, and being consumed by fire! His and Orkean's children cried and suddendly, the grassy ground beneath them disappeared, causing them to fall into a black abyss!

Malefor opened his eyes, saw Desert Island around him again and said to Hunter "I've got to go! My family is in grave danger!" and he flew up, landing on a tree branch. "Malefor, your training is not finished yet! You do not have all of your inner powers yet!" Hunter said, Malefor looked back at him, apologized and flew away. Hunter looked sad at him and sighed.

Meanwhile, Spyro was flying over the ocean, and the weather turned stormy. "The heck?" said Spyro, and he noticed something afar. Spyro sees remaints of a ship that exploded, he looks sad at it and wisperes "What happened?", but after he says that, two red eyes appeared beneath the ocean! Spyro gasped and flew up, and a monstrous claw rises from the sea, chasing him!

As fast as Spyro is, the purple hero got grabbed by the claw, and was pulled underwater!

During these events, Malefor arrived back home, but his wife Orkean was nowhere to be seen. And neither were his children. "Could it be...?" Malefor wisperes and he looks around... teary eyed. A cold wind was felt by Malefor, and the silence in his own home made him even more emotional... "Orkean?" Malefor wisperes while walking backwards, and his tail touches something cold, Malefor startled, turned around and his jaw drops, while his eyes get even wetter. "No..." said Malefor softly... "No!" said Malefor louder this time, seeing the grave of his wife and children. Malefor tried to hold back tears, with all of his power, however, he just hadn't the power for it, and screamed it out of sadness. Malefor screamed as loud as possible, worrying the residents of Desert Island.

While those things were happening, Spyro found himself in an empty, once peaceful field, which is all quiet. "Where... am I? What is this place?" Spyro asks and he explores the field. Spyro gasps when he enters an eerie castle, inside it, everything was destroyed! Bricks all lied on the ground, paintings were hanging up side down, with scratches in them. Beneath the bricks, Spyro hears some creepy moaning, which sounded inhuman. Spyro gasps and ran out of the castle.

"So odd, this place looks familair, and so different..." wisperes Spyro, looking around feeling unsafe. "Yoooouuuuu are in theeee Artisans World... An once peaceful world where everyone lived in everlasting happiness, or so we thought it was everlasting..." a voice says out of nowhere, which startles Spyro. "W-who are you?" Spyro asks. "I... am... Spyyyyyyyyyyyro..." the voice replies. "That can't be! I'm Spyro!" Spyro says shocked. Unexpected for Spyro, the Artisans World starts shaking, and a large chinese dragon with monstrous claws flies around the field, through castle's and the walls around the field, destroying them! Spyro looked at the dragon's claws and saw that one of those claws grabbed him earlier!

"That dragon must've been the one who pulled me under the ocean!" Spyro says and he flies away! The large chinese dragon breathes fire on the field, so it burns away! The fire caused by the chinese dragon quickly chases Spyro, who tries to fly higher up into the sky, but the flames beneath him get bigger! Spyro hears more moaning like that what he heard back in that eerie, destroyed castle and tried to fly higher, succeeds and flies up into the sky! The large chinese dragon sees Spyro fly into the sky, chases the purple hero and he grabs him with his monstrous claws! "Time to end this, "Cyn"!" the chinese dragon said and he closed his eyes, while glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dragon Mythologies

Spyro closed his eyes, focusing on power. The chinese dragon came closer and closer with his giant mouth full of sharp teeth, so Spyro could smell it's dirty breath, and at that moment, Spyro used his electric breath against the chinese dragon, who was shaking because of the electricity. Spyro felt the chinese dragon's grasp getting weaker, and when he let go off Spyro, the purple dragon swum up, flying out of the water! "Come back here!" the chinese dragon yelled!

As soon as the chinese dragon yelled that, Malefor sensed the danger Spyro was in! "I've got to help him!" said Malefor, and he turned around to his wife's grave, apologizing to his wife, and flew back to Desert Island.

Hunter, who saw Malefor above Desert Island, said "Ah, glad you're back. Wait, where are ya going? Don't fly right over me!", but Malefor flew to the sea. "Dragons are too damned stubborn..." Hunter said after he sighed.

It didn't take Malefor long to see what was going on; Spyro was being chased by the chinese dragon! "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Malefor yelled to the chinese dragon, and flew at him! Spyro stopped flying away and turned around to see Malefor stopping the chinese dragon, who said "Let me go through...", "No damn way!" replied Malefor and he used his ice breath at the chinese dragon, who protected himself with a barrier suddendly appearing around him!

Malefor looked REALLY angry, tried to scratch the barrier open with his razor-sharp nails, but that didn't work. "You fool, you seriously believe you can open MY barrier!? It isn't only unbreakable thanks to dark magic, it is made of elemental powers!" the chinese dragon explained and laughed evil! Malefor looked shocked at the chinese dragon, when suddendly, Cynder's voice out of nowhere, asked "Why not?", causing Malefor to feel pain in his poor heart, which suddendly started to beat slower and slower. Until everything became black before Malefor's eyes.

"MALEFOR!" Spyro called shocked, seeing Malefor fall out of the air above the sea!

In his vision, Malefor was lying, unconscious, in a black space, where nothing, not even a ground, was to be seen! Just black and Malefor, who slowly wakes up. "What... What is this place? What just happened?" Malefor asks.

"You finally woke up! Yes!" Cynder's voice said, totally come out of nowhere. Malefor startles and says "If you're a beauty of a lady, you could like show your eye-blindingness." in a sarcastic way, making Cynder's voice laugh and reply "You're funny, but I am not just a lady... I am a past dragon guard...", "Past dragon guard?" Malefor asks surprised, "Yes Malefor. And you're the new Dragon Guard. However, your task is much more difficult than what we, the previous Dragon Guards, had to do..." Cynder's voice replies. "Ah, tell me, please." Malefor says intrested. "You, Malefor, are chosen as a fighter against the chinese dragon you encountered. That chinese dragon's name is... Porzellan. Porzellan is an ancient dragon, from the dragon mythologies. It surprised us all when we saw him for the first time, for we did not know he was real. All we thought was Porzellan was a character in some made-up story." Cynder's voice explains. "Unfornatunate Porzellan wasn't a character in a story." Malefor replies.

"You can say that, he destroyed the Artisans World, an once peaceful kingdom, full of everlasting happiness, or so we thought it'd last forever... I... was the Dragon Guard of the Artisans World, and Porzellan destroyed the Artisans World, along with MY life!" Cynder's voice explains, shocking Malefor, who asks "What do you want me to do?", "You have to discover Porzellan's weakness with the help of the Dragon Mythologies, if you don't, your world will meet the same fate as mine did..." Cynder's voice replies, Malefor gasps in shock. "Where can I find these Dragon Mythologies, and I just realized, how'd ya know my name?" Malefor asks. "Every single previous Dragon Guard should know his or her next incarnation, that is traditional. And you can discover the dragon mythologies, with your Dragon Guard powers." Cynder's voice replies.

"Wait, how can I trust you, whatever your name is!?!?" Malefor asks, but the black space disappeared around him, he found himself lying in bed, inside a house. "Uh oh, this means only one thing..." Malefor says worried, and Hunter noticed Malefor's awake, walks to him and he yells things in a real unclear, and yet angry way. "Hunter's mad at me." Malefor said embarrased and slapped his forehead.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting for the Throne

Chapter 4: A Damaged Heart

Hunter said things in a real fast-way, sounding angry. Until Malefor had it, and shouted "ALRIGHT!", causing an awkward silence to start. "Look, there's something I have to tell, Hunter." Malefor says, and explains that he heard the voice of a past Dragon Guard, who explained about what the large purple had to do, and what his task is. Malefor also explains how he got to her hear, Hunter's mouth falls open when Malefor's done explaining, and replies "I guess your quest has just begun, Malefor.", in an amazed way. "What, now? I thought it started long ago!" replies Malefor. "However, do you know anything about those... Dragon Mythologies?" Malefor asks, and Hunter thinks. "Yes I do." Hunter replies after thinking, revealing a smile on Malefor's face.

"East of Desert Island, is another island, where on a creature from the Dragon Mythologies lives... A half goat, half dragon. The island where he lives on is known as Element Island, ask the half goat, half dragon about the Dragon Mythologies, I'm sure he'll be helpful to you." Hunter explains, is thanked by Malefor, and sees the large dragon leave the house.

A Few Moments Later...

Malefor's flying for hours over the ocean, fighting himself not to fall asleep, until he finally notices an island in the distance! "Element Island, here I come!" Malefor says, and lands on Element Island a few hours later.

"Hunter could've warned me, because this place looks so... scary..." Malefor complains, looking around. Element Island's sand is all black, the trees are all black, actually, EVERYTHING on the island is all black. Malefor walks slowly and carefully, and accidently steps in something hot with his left front paw. "Yeeoouuch!!!" Malefor shouts, and when he raises the hurt paw, he sees a puddle of silver-coloured goo. "What the heck is this supposed to be?" Malefor wisperes amazed. Smoke comes from the puddle, and hits Malefor's face. Malefor coughs, and walks further.

Later...

Malefor ends up in a forest, with a temple in the distance. Next to the large purple dragon are rivers of that silver-coloured goo, the frightened Malefor heads to the temple. Inside, he sees a large throne room. "Whoa.." Malefor says amazed, but he remembers why he's really in there, and calls "Uh, hello? Anybody home?", and after he called that, a creature appears behind Malefor, who turns around and sees it; the creature had a dragon-face and a goat-like body, with goat-horns. Malefor also saw four wings on the creature's back, and two tails; one dragon tail, and one goat tail. "Ah, you must be that half goat, half dragon I heard of. My name's Malefor." Malefor says friendly. The half goat, half dragon looks angry and replies "So you are Malefor. I am Ziege, king of this temple and the one who had to be the Dragon Guard, instead of you!", Malefor looks strange at Ziege, and says "Excuse me, but could you explain what you're talkin' about?", Ziege sighs and says "Hopefully this'll knock some sense in you. I was born before you were, but never chosen as a Dragon Guard. Then your parents got you, and what happened? That chinese dragon, who's destroying our world, chose you as the next Dragon Guard!".

Malefor gets angry and replies "Okay, listen carefully! Creatures from the Dragon Mythologies are not even allowed to choose the next Dragon Guard. You must be confused, and must be a past Dragon Guard!", "In my entire life, I've never heard such nonsense, until I met you!" Ziege says. "Nonsense!? And creatures from the Dragon Mythologies being able to choose the next Dragon Guard is logical? In your dreams." Malefor replies offended. Suddendly, a puddle of that silver-coloured goo appears beneath Ziege, who's electrouced by this! "What the?" Malefor says with a strange face. The yellow eyes with blue pupils Ziege used to have turn into white eyes with red pupils, two more horns grow on the head of Ziege, who also obtains a new type of breath; Wind breath! Malefor gasps, and is blown away against a wall by Ziege, who used his Wind breath, causing himself to fire a storm from his mouth!

Malefor flies away from the wall he flew against, and says "Ziege..." in a sad way... "For a Dragon Guard, you're pretty sick-making!" Ziege says, and Malefor closed his eyes. "I never wanted this, Ziege. I just wanted to ask you about the Dragon Mythologies." Malefor says sad. "You would've stolen my job if you asked me about that!" Ziege replies, flies to the sad Malefor, and knocked the purple dragon away with his four horns! Malefor falls down, on the ground, leaving an impact! Ziege laughs evil at this, and storms at where Malefor fell! "I... have failed to protect my love... But I'll never let her fate happen to another one..." Malefor says, and creates a barrier around himself, Ziege flies against it, and is knocked away, landing with his four legs on the floor! Malefor walked at Ziege with the barrier around him. "Malefor... He really IS the next Dragon Guard." Ziege thinks, and tries to use his Wind breath against the large purple dragon, but no effect thanks to the barrier!

Ziege gasps, and slowly backs away when Malefor's close to him. "Listen Ziege, I do not want to fight. I wanna ask ya about the Dragon Mythologies..." Malefor says friendly. Ziege backs away until he hits the wall behind him. "L-leave me... Mercy, Malefor." Ziege begs. "No need to beg for mercy, I won't fight ya..." Malefor replies. Ziege looks amazed at Malefor, the Dragon Guard, thinking "Even after what I said to him, after I got possessed and hurt him, he won't fight me...", and a tear falls from his right eye, causing him to return to his original form. "C-can I m-make it up to you, Malefor?" Ziege asks, crying. "You already did. You let the possession flow away from you, and so, everything between us is... good." Malefor replies, Ziege wipes away his tears and asks "I understand you wanted to ask me about the Dragon Mythologies?", "Yes please!" Malefor replies enthousiastic, letting the barrier around him disappear.

"Thousands of years back, when life was unborn, an ancient force known as "The Creator" existed... It existed out of four parts. Chaos, Sun, Love and Beauty... These three things were parts of the Creator, which started creating our universe. Then it created the planets, and the life on them... The living beings adored The Creator, and treated it as a holy gift. Then, that chinese dragon arrived and ATE the Creator, causing a planet of fear and insanity to be created, far away in our universe." Ziege explains.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Malefor asks confused. "What I'm tryin' to say is one of the Dragon Mythologies. This is mythology is a true story, because, I... lived in the time all of that I said just now, happened." Ziege replies, shocking Malefor! "You've been alive since our universe was created? Amazing!" Malefor says. "Yes, but let me continue about the mythology." Ziege says, seeing Malefor nod in response. "This planet is protected by a negative version of The Creator, and it is said more of my kind lives on that cursed planet." Ziege explains.

"Wait, did ya say... cursed?" Malefor asks worried, Ziege nods and explains "Yes, any outsider who arrives on that planet shall feel how cursed it is, and die slowly.. But do not worry about that just yet, go! See that chinese dragon, say this mythology to him, and The Creator shall be yours..".

"Wait, what do I need the Creator for, create more things?" Malefor asks. "You need it to create a new form of yourself, who is able to survive on that planet created by the chinese dragon." Ziege replies.

"But I cannot go just yet, I first have to find my inner Dragon Guard powers, how can I go to him without those?" Malefor asks, worrying even more. Ziege laughs and says friendly "Oh Malefor, you may not know this, but you have the Dragon Guard Powers already. I noticed that during that battle between us. And what I meant with me meaning to be the Dragon Guard instead of you, I was just confused... Thanks to the fact that that chinese dragon created that cursed planet.", "I see... Well, I guess I better get goin', then." Malefor replies.

"Wait there, Dragon Guard Malefor, you cannot go." Ziege says. "Why not?" Malefor asks. "This temple is yours now. During that battle, you proved that you have more powers than I, Ziege, the half goat, half dragon, have. Keep this temple, it'll lead you to your destiny... I'm sure of it." Ziege replies, and disappears. "Ziege!" Malefor calls, but Ziege is already gone. "Thank you.." Malefor says grateful, and realizes that a great journey's about to begin.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dragon Guard & the Cursed Planet

The temple walls started changing slowly. Malefor looks around, confused about what's going on. "What... is this?" Malefor asks, while he sees how the walls slowly change into a background, showing black jackal-like creatures with eagle wings, and dragons bowing before them, with grassy mountains and a nightly heaven in the distance.

"After The Creator made living beings, these jackal-like creatures you see around you created the Dragon Guards, which are the dragons bowing before the jackal-like creatures, which were known as... Dominators... Malefor, your family existed ouf of fighters for the Dominators, they did everything for the Dominators, and kept on praying for them." a voice out of nowhere tells, bring memories back to a touched Malefor. "My family... Orkean, and... our children.." Malefor says sad, and sheds a tear.

"It seems you've experienced a painful loss, Malefor... I know this sounds hard, but do not let your emotions poison you... Feel free to feel them, but let go of your pain too." the voice says, "I'm not ready yet, I still have to get over it." Malefor replies. "I see, you lost your family not long ago, so I understand." the voice says, Malefor nods. "The Dominators protected the Dragon Guards and the Creator, until, one dark day, it disappeared. A chinese dragon's said to be behind it's disappearance, but that could also be one of the countless Dragon Mythologies." the voice says, "Unfortunately, that chinese dragon ain't a creature from the Dragon Mythologies, this dragon's destroyin' our world, just like how he destroyed the Artisans World!" Malefor replies. "So, the dragon exisits... And forms death in many eyes." the voice says worried, Malefor nods. "Ziege probably told you this, the chinese dragon's responsible for the creation of that cursed planet, correct?" the voice asks, "Correct." Malefor replies. "When the Creator disappeared, a dark day for the Dragon Guards began. Peace was still there, but there was just an eerie feeling. A piece of our planet was taken away by someone or something, creating the cursed planet, known as planet TS." the voice explains, "TS, ya say? What does TS stand for?" Malefor asks.

"The Sacred." the voice replies, "And what danger does this planet form? I mean, so far, that chinese dragon's our only problem. So I don't understand the purpose of TS's creation." Malefor says. "TS is a reflection of our planet, only cursed and insane. Thanks to the fact it's created by the chinese dragon, TS might be able to do ANYTHING!" the voice replies. "Wait, I just realized.. Who are you? And how do ya know my name?" Malefor asks. "I am one of the Dominators, living on TS. I moved from TS, as seeing I could no longer stand the insanity and pain it caused to the past Dominators, who got killed by the powers of that unthinkable planet... I also created you, Malefor, that's why I know your name." the voice replies.

"Where are ya now?" Malefor asks. "An island faraway, but don't bother finding me, go to that chinese dragon, say the Dragon Mythology Ziege said to you, and the Creator's yours to use!" the voice replies. "Alright, thanks for the explanation! And my creation..." Malefor says thankful. "Oh Malefor, I could've done much more..." the voice replies and says "Now go, great Dragon Guard.", Malefor does what he is told and flies back to Desert Island.

Back there, Malefor finds Spyro, who's standing without moving. "Spyro! Did you see that chinese dragon?" Malefor asks, "There he is, Malefor." Spyro replies, and Porzellan rises above the sea in the distance, then goes under again and swims to Desert Island. "Alright, Porzellan! Prepare to return the Creator!" Malefor says, and flies up in the air! "Return the what?" asks the purple dragon, "The Creator." Malefor replies, only to see how confused Spyro is. "I'll explain later." says Malefor and flies underwater, where Porzellan is!

Under the waves, Malefor notices the face of the chinese dragon. "Yo Porzellan! Wanna hear something!?" Malefor asks but Porzellan doesn't understand him, because they're underwater. "I'll make ya silent!" Porzellan says, grabs Malefor and rises above the sea, where a shocked Spyro sees the two! "What are ya doing, Malefor!?!?!?" Spyro shouts shocked, while he sees how Porzellan's grasp gets stronger, hurting Malefor, who screams it out! "MALEFOR!!!!!!!!!!" Spyro shouts and when he wants to fly to him, Hunter comes to him, asking "Spyro, why're ya shouting?", "Malefor's grabbed by the chinese dragon, whose grasp hurts the Dragon Guard!" Spyro replies, and Hunter gasps! "MALEFOR!!!!!!!!" Spyro & Hunter shout, but Malefor suddendly says the Dragon Mythology he heard from Ziege; "Thousands of years back, when life was unborn, an ancient force known as the Creator existed. The Creator existed out of four parts. Chaos, Sun, Love & Beauty. These four things were part of the Creator, which started creating our universe. Then it created the planets and the life on them. The living beings adored the Creator and treated it as a holy gift, but then you, YOU ate the Creator! And so created planet TS, which is faraway in our universe!", these words made Porzellan let Malefor go, and scream in agony!

Malefor hears Cynder's voice say "Enter his mouth.", asks "Where did that come from?", but goes into Porzellan's mouth anyway! Spyro, who flies to where Malefor was, sees what's going on and shouts "MALEFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as soon as Malefor enters the mouth of the chinese dragon, which started glowing lightgreen. Porzellan screams even louder and louder, and vanishes! "MALEFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Spyro shouts, and a rainy weather begins. Tears fall out of Spyro's eyes, landing in the ocean. "Malefor... Where are you? Malefor... Malefor..!" Spyro says sad, and screams it out of sadness, causing the residents of Desert Island to hear him.

Inside Porzellan's stomach, Malefor sees a big falcon-head made out of gold, with blue light behind it. "I am the Creator, trapped inside what was first thought to be fiction... I see the Dominators leaded you here." a voice coming from the Creator says. "The Dominators didn't, the half dragon, half goats did." replies Malefor. "Amazing, I created good life then.. Although Porzellan's a flaw..." the Creator's voice says. "About Porzellan, did... I beat him?" asks Malefor, "Unfortunately, you didn't. He's currently only suffering. And as a step further for your quest, I am yours to use... Use me, Dragon Guard Malefor..." the Creator's voice replies. Malefor sticks out his right front paw to the Creator, who fires a green beam at Malefor's abdomen, and vanishes when he's hit!

As soon as the Creator's gone, his voice says "I am yours now, Dragon Guard Malefor... Please, use me wisely...", "Trust me, I will." Malefor replies, uses the Earth element to turn into a big ball of rock, and upon landing, Malefor makes a hole in Porzellan's skin! The large purple dragon manages to escape from inside Porzellan, who glows white and vanishes, meaning he died! Malefor stops using the Earth element and Cynder's voice says "Malefor, you've done an amazing job for the world! Everyone will welcome you home with happiness inside their hearts!", "Wait, I thought I had to protect the world from it's ending?" Malefor asks, "The world ending has a long time coming, it won't happen before next year! You can be sure of that." Cynder replies friendly.

To be continued...


	6. First look on Planet TS Flashback 1

"A few years ago, before Malefor was chosen as a new Dragon Guard, someone was born... The fact that that someone lives so faraway is what makes that born creature mystery to all...

Only one place contains this answer... The mysterious land known as... Cerita!!"

Flashback 1: A Previous Dragon Guard...

A new born creature opens it's eyes... It looks around in a twisted place, similair to Desert Island, except that it is surrounded by an ocean of that silver-coloured goo, the sand's all black, the sky's all cloudy, so that it is unseen what color the sky is... And the trees are DEAD... "I feel... so welcome..." says the creature monstrously, and gets up. "You should... Newcomers are what keep us alive..." a whispering voice says, coming out of nowhere. "Who are... you, voice?" the creature asks. "I am the one who choses you as a new Dragon Guard, you may call me... the "Dragon Soldier"!!" the voice replies. The creature that was just born, seems to be another version of Malefor, only light-coloured and with plants growing on his back and abdomen.

"And what will MY name be?" asks the new-born dragon.. "How about... Domin!?" the Dragon Soldier replies, and the dragon likes the sound of that name. But he rejects the idea of being a Dragon Guard, and says "How about that look-a-like of me become the next Dragon Guard?", "What? Why?" the Dragon Soldier asks. "Time to say bye..." Dominator says and sinks into the sand of the planet! "DOMIN!!! What the fuck are you doing!? Stop this right now!!!!" the Dragon Soldier shouts shocked.

"Don't be so ridiculous... Just join me..." Domin says and the Dragon Soldier screams it out of fear, while a storm begins!!

A Few Years Later...

After Malefor's departure, Orkean and her children get attacked by gecko anthros, who call themselves the "New H". With their crab-claw-shaped hands, they shoot blood-like stuff on Orkean, who screams it out of pain while her skin burns!! All of her organs get burned away as soon as that blood-like stuff sinks into the skin around her abdomen, and she dies, right before the eyes of her children, who die out of sadness...

For some reason, the New H make a grave for Orkean, and bury her, while her children are gone!! One of the New H says "Good job, guys! Now lets get back to our boss for our reward!" in the French language, the others yell in joy and run up into the sky, along with the one who talked to them. One of the Dominators saw how Orkean got killed, but couldn't do anything because he knew he had no power left. He cursed in frustration, and bowed down to where Orkean's buried, apologizing he couldn't do anything...

Later, Malefor sees that grave, and screams it out of sadness, causing the residents of Desert Island to hear him.

5 Months Ago...

In the depths of the place where Domin was born, is an underground cave where in an electric blue sphere is, which seems to be growing. Suddendly, two feet come out of the sphere, and two arms stick out of it!! After this, the sphere dissappears, and an anthro, similair to Hunter, only with blood-red fur, purple eyes without pupil, and blood coming from his mouth! The "Hunter clone" returns from the ground of the island where Domin was born, and the 'clone''s voice says "Welcome to Planet TS!", followed by an evil laugh while a strong wind's blowing...

To be continued...


	7. A Step back into the Past

"The World Ending, how will we die? WILL we even die? Do our questions even get an answer? I'll never ask anything ever again, or will I? Oh, I just asked another question, damn it all!"

Five Years Back...

When Malefor was just a young dragon, he was always found outside, playing with his four bestest friends, who were named "Horus", "Seth", "Anub", and "Bis".

Two years later, when Malefor was ONCE again playing with Horus, Seth, Anub and Bis, a dragon elder named Cyril called "Malefor! We need to talk!", Malefor turned to Cyril, and started to feel a headache. However, Malefor believed in himself, replied "I'm coming!" and does so.

Upon coming to Cyril, Malefor and Cyril enter a house made out of gold, in the bedroom, the mother of Malefor was sitting on a bed, looking sad. "Mom? What's the matter?" asked Malefor, seeing his mother turn to him and the image of her started to become kind of blurry in Malefor's eyes. "You must've noticed a headache, and some blurry environments, correct?" Malefor's mother asked her son, who replied "Correct.", his mother turned her right side to an answer-awaiting Malefor again, and explained "This means two things... One; you are the next Dragon Guard, and two; our world's going to end... Soon...", Malefor is shocked and tears appear in his eyes. "When is soon!? And what's a Dragon Guard!?" Malefor asked worried, but he saw his mother shake her head, and heard her reply "When you're older, and what a Dragon Guard is, lies deep inside you...", Malefor didn't understand the Dragon Guard stuff he had been hearing, but before he'd ask anything, he felt ANOTHER headache, screamed it out and collapses on the ground! "MALEFOR!!!!" his mother and Cyril both shout shocked, while they watch how Malefor starts to glow!

-Flashback 2: The Daymare...-

The young Malefor began to see blurriness all over the place, and water from beneath his eye-lids! Cyril and Malefor's mom saw Malefor tearing up, while he makes sounds of pain. "Why aren't we helping him!?" asked Malefor's mother, where to Cyril answered "We cannot, as seeing he feels the Dragon Guard powers deep inside him.".

The Malefor from the present wakes up from this daymare, after shouting and screaming in his sleep. "Another memory of that day... Why... WHY!?!?" Malefor shouts, not knowing he found himself back on Desert Island.

Hunter, Spyro and the other residents notice Malefor's awake, and ask if he's okay, Malefor gets tears in his eyes instead of replying, making the others worried. Malefor returns in his daymare, where in his younger self finally managed to get up, and asked "What... What... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?", while he saw Cyril and his OWN mother as the adult version of himself! "Malefor, I'm your mother, what's wrong?" Malefor's mother asked, while Cyril left tears, which fell on the ground. The young Malefor made another sound of pain and let himself fall on his right side! In the young Malefor's ears, Cyril and his own mother, who both were adult Malefor to him, they both said "When the world ends, you shall remember NOTHING!!!", "You'll know anything but what you remember shall be forgotten, FORGOTTEN I SAY!!!!!", "And we shall remember you as a FAILURE!!!", "All of your memories, taken away by us, US!!!!!!!! USSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!", "Don't you dare remember YOUR damn friends!!!", "All of us... shall be fucked when the world ends!!! FORGET YOUR YOUTH!!! FORGET YOUR POSSESSION!!!!!!!", "Forget everything that you once loved, they are nooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!", and after that, the young Malefor got up, and his eyes worked completely normal now! He saw his mother and Cyril, but couldn't remember them, and said "Excuse me, but I'm not allowed to be with strangers...", and he walks out of his OWN house, which he no longer remembers...

As soon as Malefor's away from the interior of his own house, his four friends ask why Malefor was called by Cyril. "Excuse me, but I don't recall anything like that happening, and by the way... Who are you guys? I'm.." Malefor says but is interrupted by Seth, who says "Dude, we are your friends, Seth, Horus, Anub and Bis! Don't you remember? Please say you do...", Malefor apologizes and replies "If I did that, I'd lie, which I'd never do..." and he walks away, without remembering a SINGLE thing about his own home-place! Seth, Anub, Horus and Bis watched how their friend walked away, until he was out of sight. Tears rolled over their faces, and they looked into the blue, sunny sky.

Malefor awakes from this daymare, yelling "NO!!!!!", and the others see Malefor with Orkean's face, and startle! "What's wrong?" Malefor asks, turns around upon hearing the sound of waves, sees a reflection of himself in the salt water, and his reflection shows Orkean's face! Malefor gasps and steps back, touching the front of Spyro, with his tail. Malefor turns to Spyro, and asks "What's... going on, Spyro?", Spyro thinks, but couldn't think of anything. "I wish I knew..." replies the purple dragon.

Then Ziege appears before Malefor and the others, saying "I think I know, great Dragon Guard...", Malefor gasps. "You, Malefor... are getting flashbacks back into your head... They return in your head the hard way... While I was gone, I traveled to the cursed planet... I wanted to see if I could do anything to help you on your quest, Malefor... And I think I did..." says Ziege, "Truly? What'd you do, Ziege?" Malefor asks, "And how can ya go to a faraway planet?" Malefor asks after that, "We, half goats and half dragons possess the abillity to fly and breathe in space... And I found a powerful being named Domin..." Ziege explains. "Domin? Reminds me of the Dominators..." Malefor replies, "Domin is a name that originates from the Dominators... Domin was an evil clone of Hunter, he was born YEARS ago, during your life, Malefor... How he became a Hunter clone, I do not know... I... defeated Domin, and that's when I came back here.." Ziege replies.

"And that helps me because??" Malefor asks. "Domin was the one who was giving you those memories back, they are better left forgotten..." Ziege replies, "WHAT!?!?!? Why!?" asks Malefor, "That is because... Malefor, you are chosen as a new Dragon Guard, thanks to Domin! Domin chose YOU as the new Dragon Guard!" Ziege replies, "I... don't understand." Malefor replies, and feels another headache! "Come, you need to take it easy..." Hunter says, and he takes Malefor with him.

To be continued...


	8. Start of the finale!

"The finale... begins in this chapter... How will our world end, will it end, will Malefor rescue us?"

Chapter 6: Final Malefor~part 1

"Malefor... Malefor..." the voice of Malefor's mother says, in Malefor's mind. Malefor's asleep, but dreams about his past. To be more precise, he dreams about how his youth was like, how he played with Horus, Seth, Anub and Bis, how he loved his parents, Cyril and everyone in the place he grew up. Tears fall out of Malefor's eyes while he sleeps.

Meanwhile, that silver goo is spreading on the ocean! It went over many islands, and lots of screams of agony are heard!!

The next day, Malefor awakes and sees Spyro walking by, "Morning, Malefor!" Spyro says and trips. "Morning!" Malefor replies while he helps Spyro up. "You okay?" Malefor asks, and Spyro nods. Suddendly, Malefor hears Spyro sniffing, as if he's crying. "Is something wrong?" Malefor asks, "I don't know what you're talkin' about..." replies the purple dragon, crying. "Spyro? What IS the matter?" Malefor asks worried. "I feel great, Malefor! I feel great!!!!!!!!!!!" Spyro replies, fighting against his sadness, but out of nowhere, he cries out loud and falls on the ground, crying uncontrollably!! "Spyro! Pull it together! Spyro! Hey!" Malefor says shocked and worried at the same time. Then Malefor looks at the ocean, which is now made of that silver goo! "What the heck?" Malefor whisperes. Malefor takes the crying Spyro to Hunter, who he asks to help Spyro. Hunter looks at the crying Spyro, and slowly, tears also started appearing in HIS eyes!

"Uh oh, not you too, Hunter!" says Malefor worried. "Fooled ya!" Hunter replied, causing Malefor to be embarrased, and he looks at the crying Spyro again. "This is no sadness, Spyro cries because he's suffering..." Hunter explains. "Because of what?" Malefor asks worried, but Hunter doesn't know the answer...

One Year Later...

An enormous ship shaped as a key, is floating over the ocean, now made out of silver goo! Inside this ship, the Four Guardians sit before a window, watching the ocean. "Our plan succeeded, Ignitus... What'll we do next?" asks Terrador, and Ignitus says something, but no sound comes out of his mouth!

Malefor sees this key-shaped ship, and is ready for a battle! He flies to it, and lands on top of the key-shaped ship. The silver goo spreads over Desert Island, covering everyone under it, killing them!!! "NO!!!" yells Malefor when he sees this, and pukes in the ocean, because of the sight! "What is that?" Volteer asks, after hearing Malefor puke. "Why don't you just fucking look!?" Ignitus shouts angry.

"Whoa crap! This'll be like Metal Gear!" Malefor whisperes, and flies away.

A Few Days Earlier...

Malefor meets Ziege, who says "Malefor, the reason Spyro cried is... because he got hurt by that silver goo, known as "Rivera", which is a goop that either harms or turns a person into an ancient creature from the Animal Mythologies... It apparently hurts dragons.", Malefor's shocked and asks about the origin of Rivera. "Rivera is created by four mysterious persons, from the Dragon Mythologies... Not even I know them, I wish I did..." Ziege replies...

Back To A Year Later...

Malefor watches how Volteer looks around and sees Ignitus and Cyril inside the giant key-shaped ship! "No... way..." Malefor says softly... in disbelief... "How can this all be?" Malefor thinks by himself, almost crying..

cont. in next part!!


End file.
